


Too Old

by Gallifreyan_Scribbler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreyan_Scribbler/pseuds/Gallifreyan_Scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has always been a bit of a handful. Some days Clara deserves an award in Outstanding Patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old

“Absolute rubbish!”

“What is?” Clara popped her head around the time router, afraid to get in the grumpy man’s way. No need to repeat last week’s incident with the unicycle…

“This book.” He flipped it over his shoulder and reached for a new one propped up on the console. Clara winced as it clattered over the railing. “Before you ask—no, not another one of your fairy tales. It’s a fairly decent portrayal of a unique and very popular micro galaxy very far from your own. A sort of… tourist pamphlet. Mind you, not nearly realistic enough to hold merit as a true guide. Let me tell you, Mr. Adams does not—“

“DOCTOR!” Clara rolled her eyes as the TARDIS went swerving through the vortex at the Time Lord’s distracted hand. “Even humans don’t read and drive. Er, forget I said that. Just pick one, if you like.”

He sighed like a young petulant child and tossed the handbrake, sending all of the books on the console flying.

“I could do without the tantrum. Let’s just find a different tourist guide before I have to use a wheelchair.”

“Tourist guide, what are you going on about?” He huffed again and twisted a dial until it came off. He tossed that over the railing too.

“That micro galaxy book that sent you into a rage and almost caused my death. You had it in your hand twenty seconds ago.”

“Oh Clara, please, it had nothing to do with that piece of fiction. I’m not immature. What sort of man do you think I am?”

Her eyebrows met her hairline.

“…I’m not **_that_ ** immature.” He corrected.

“So what’s your problem then?” She sighed.

“The micro galaxy.” He tugged her over to the door and presented her with a view of a magnificent constellation of starports and nebulas. For everything she had ever seen, all of the galaxies you could dream about in a thousand lifetimes, this view was in her top ten. “Lovely theater. Fantastic haggis. Decent civilization. Quite different than the places we’re used to.” He grinned like an idiot.

“Sounds like Earth to me.”

“Oh, hush.” He swatted her out of the way and sat down in the doorway, dangling his feet over the edge.

 

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

“About what?”

Clara was using her best Patient Teacher voice to keep from losing her cool. “Doctor, you were angry about this galaxy. Why?”

“Oh, that. Sorry. It’s just…” He squirmed and laced his weathered fingers together.

“Doctor.” She sat down next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He was still a little tetchy after becoming Scottish.

“It’sjustthatI’mtooold.” He gave one last effort at being cross. “It’s illegal to land at any of the fun places if you’re over the age of 500. Not even the arcade!”

Could sound be carried past the air shields surrounding the TARDIS, Clara’s laughter would be heard at least three planets away.

“It’s not funny.”

“No, it’s not. Sorry. But you should see the pitiful look on your face!” She hid her mouth behind her hand. “Come on Doctor, let’s find somewhere that doesn’t wrongfully discriminate against old people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Robots of Sherwood, RE: "not another one of your fairy tales" comment.
> 
> Twelve is far too criticized by the fans for being "old". It's time we gave him some sympathy. Some of his characterization in this fic is close to Eleven. From the previews he seems to share if not accentuate a few qualities of Matt's Doctor, one of which is random and spastic comments. Could just be after-regen hyperness. Since I resisted watching the leaks I don't have a true portrayal of him to go by yet.
> 
> Oh dear, I'm so out of form with writing. I'm aware this isn't groundbreaking or fantastic. Thanks for reading, and feel free to toss your thoughts my way in the comments.


End file.
